Una sonrisa y algo mas
by New-Writter
Summary: Después de abandonar Punk Hazar, todo el mundo se divertía y mientras tanto, el pequeño Momonosuke se preguntaba como tanta gente rara, había terminado en el miso barco.


_Buenas, esta es mi primera historia, así que me gustaría pediros paciencia y que dierais vuestras opiniones. Gracias._

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 _ **Thousand Sunny Go**_

La recién formada alianza de los Muguiwaras y Trafalgar Law habían dejado hace unas horas la cara helada de Punk Hazar. Junto a ellos, en su viaje, se unieron dos samuráis.

Actualmente en la noche, casi todo el mundo estaba de fiesta:

Law: deberíamos prepararnos para la llegada a Dressrosa.

Luffy: Sanjiiiii, mas carne.

Law: ¿Me escuchas Muguiwara-ya?

Luffy: ya veremos cuando lleguemos, actuaremos sobre la marcha.

Law: pero…

Zoro: olvídalo, disfruta de la fiesta, Luffy no es de las personas que siguen los planes.

Usopp: es cierto, la última vez que hicimos un plan, Luffy acabo haciendo que toda la Marina nos persiguiera.

Chopper: Luffy es tan descuidado, quizás podrías ayudarme a crear una medicina para la estupidez.

Nami: a más de uno aquí le hace falta esa medicina.

Robin: fufufu…

Franky: Wau! Un buen hombre improvisa sobre la marcha Wahahahaha

Sanji: toma Luffy. Ya te lo dije antes, esta alianza pirata no será una convencional.

Brook: nuestro capitán es tan único como yo Yohohoho.

Kinemon: Sanji-dono esto esta buenísimo.

Mientras esta pequeña conversación que no iba a ninguna parte sucedía, Momonosuke estaba observando a cada miembro de la tripulación. Para él, cada uno era único y diferente, no sabía cómo tanta gente rara había llegado a juntarse. Así que al final, termino haciendo una pregunta inocente:

Momo: ¿Cómo os unisteis cada uno a la banda?

Nami: ¿Eh? Bueno es una historia un poco larga…

Luffy: yo jure con mi hermano hacerme a la mar antes de cumplir los 18.

Zoro: era unirme a Luffy o ser ejecutado en una base de la Marina.

Nami: bueno si lo decimos en pocas palabras… me acople a la banda sin darme cuenta y les tome cariño.

Usopp: Bueno, Luffy me imploro que me uniera y no me quedo mas reme…

En ese momento el puño de Nami aterrizo en la cabeza de Usopp.

Y Usopp rectifico con un tono aburrido: los chicos salvaron mi isla y termine uniéndome para convertirme en un bravo guerrero.

Sanji: a mí sí que Luffy me suplico para que me uniera, pero me uní por Nami-swam.

Chopper: yo quería navegar bajo la bandera pirata, conocer el mundo y encontrar personas que me aceptaran como soy.

Franky: amenazaron a mi hombría Wahahaha

Brook: me devolvieron mi sombra y jure servir a Luffy en cuerpo y alma, aunque yo no tengo cuerpo Yohohohoho

Momo: vaya, si que cada uno se unió de una manera única.

Kinemon: ¿y usted Robin-dono?

Robin: fufufufu… es difícil explicarlo con pocas palabras.

Zoro: fuimos sobornados.

Kinemon y Momo:¿? ¿Sobornados?

Zoro: Luffy fue engañado diciéndole que tenía que cuidar de ella por salvarle la vida.

Usopp y Chopper fueron engañados por la habilidad de la Hana Hana no mi.

Sanji…

Sanji: Nami-swam, Robin-chuan ¿Queréis un poco de tarta de Mandarina?

Nami: si Sanji-kun.

Robin: por favor.

Zoro: bueno el siempre daría la bienvenida a una mujer.

Y a Franky casi le arrancan los pendientes reales.

Brook: ¿Eeeeh? Yo no fui sobornado. Robin-san ¿Qué tal si me enseñas las pantis?

En ese momento una patada de Nami aterrizo en la cabeza de Brook mandándolo a volar.

Brook: un no, habría sido suficiente.

Robin: fufufufu

Kinemon: Y Zoro-dono ¿Cómo fue sobornado?

Zoro: yo…

Con una sonrisa, dijo Robin mientras sonreía.

Nami: si claro, una sonrisa y algo más.

Usopp: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nami: o vamos ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? ¿Quiénes están siempre de vigías en la torre?

Usopp: ahora que lo dices, yo no he subido nunca a la habitación de vigía.

Luffy: ni yo.

Nami: ¿Y no habéis oído los ruidos que vienen de allí?

Brook: nunca lo había pensado así Yohohoho

Chopper: pero eso es porque Zoro está haciendo ejercicio.

Nami: bueno, ejercicio sí que están haciendo.

Maldito Marimo, que le estás haciendo a Robin-chuan. Dijo un Sanji enfadado.

Zoro: maldito Ero-cook ¿Quieres pelea? Yo no he hecho nada, o al menos nada que ella no quisiera.

Franky: qué bonito, un amor prohibido entre dos miembros de la misma tripulación. Wuaaaa

¿Qué tienes que decir a esto Robin? Pregunto Nami con una sonrisa picara.

No sé de lo que estás hablando fufufufu, contesto una totalmente calmada Robin.

Sanji: no te preocupes Robin-chuan, yo te protegeré de las garras de ese Marimo pervertido.

Zoro: eres el menos indicado para decir eso, cejitas rizadas.

Y así con una pelea entre el cocinero y el espadachín, sin confirmación, ni negación de la conversación anterior se paso a otro tema diferente.

Alrededor de la media noche, todos los Muguiwaras se preparaban para dormir, todos habían ido a sus habitaciones, excepto Zoro que había ido a la habitación de vigía, Sanji que estaba vigilando la puerta del dormitorio de las mujeres y Robin que había ido a la biblioteca a por un libro.

Pasados menos de cinco minutos, Robin regreso a su habitación, encontrándose con Sanji en la puerta, vestido con un sombrero de cocinero y un tenedor gigante a la espalda. Al ver a Robin regresar, Sanji dijo rápidamente - Robin-chuan no te preocupes yo vigilare la puerta para que puedas dormir tranquila.

A lo que Robin respondió con una sonrisa - Cuento contigo. Tras lo cual entro en la habitación de las mujeres cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 _ **Habitación de las mujeres**_

En el momento que entro Robin, se encontraban en el interior Nami y Momonosuke.

Robin: buenas noches Nami, buenas noches Momo.

Tras decir esas palabras el cuerpo de Robin se disolvió en una nube de pétalos de flor, a lo que Momo reaccionó diciendo - Nami, Robin desapareció.

Nami solo sonrió burlonamente y pregunto a Momo -¿quieres que te lea un cuento antes de dormir? A lo que un Momo con los ojos brillantes asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **Habitación de vigía**_

En ella se encontraba Zoro con el torso al aire y una gran pesa en su mano, juzgando su sudoroso cuerpo, ya la había levantado un buen número de veces. En ese momento la trampilla de la sala se abrió y una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y negro apareció de ella.

Robin, usando su habilidad traía una manta, un libro, un termo de café y una botella de sake. Viendo a la mujer frente a el, Zoro hizo una media sonrisa y pregunto - Mujer ¿Cómo has despistado al Ero-cook? A Lo que una Robin con una sonrisa sugerente contesto - Espadachín-san, ya te lo dije cuando subí a bordo, soy una experta en el asesinato y la infiltración.

Zoro dejo la enorme pesa a un lado y se dirigió a una de las ventanas para observar a un Sanji con un sombrero de cocinero y un tenedor gigante vigilante frente a la puerta de la habitación de las mujeres, este pareció darse cuenta ya que le devolvió una mirando fría y amenazante.

Alejándose de la pequeña ventana Zoro dijo - Parece que esta noche no podrás regresar a tu habitación.

A lo cual una Robin, que se encontraba extendiendo la manta en el suelo contesto - Si eso parece fufufufu.

 **FIN**

* * *

Por favor dejen sus opiniones y criticas para ayudarme a mejorar o animarme a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
